All I Need
by DestielLove1
Summary: ONE SHOT-Damon finds out Elena kissed Elijah when she had her humanity off. Elena finally admits her feelings for Elijah to Damon he freaks out and breaks up with her. Elena seeks comfort in Elijah. RATED M. Elijah/Elena


Elena and Damon were watching tv together Damon couldn't help but want to ask about what else happened when Elena didn't have humanity.

"So is there anything else i need to know of your bad deeds when you where humanity-less" Damon asked jokingly.

Elena squirmed uncomfortably "Well um remember when Rebekah and i went to find Katherine and i had to go see Elijah pretending to be Katherine? Elena asked slowly.

"Yea" Damon said confused.

"Well um i kissed Elijah" Elena said so fast that if Damon wasn't a vampire he problem wouldn't of heard her.

Damon sat up alarmed "You what!" Damon shouted.

"I was pretending to be Katherine and he kissed me so i had to kiss back but it is not a big deal Damon i had my humanity off" Elena said tears threatening to shed.

"It doesn't matter Elena you kissed him...He kissed you im going to kill him" Damon said standing up.

"Damon stop its no big deal...he thought i was Katherine" Elena muttered

"Well Elena you sound dispointed do you wish that he knew it was you."

"What no Damon i love you what are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"You've always defended him saying hes nothing like Klaus or Rebekah that hes good and nobel do you have any feelings for him Elena do you like him do you love him" Damon shouted angrily.

"No Damon i dont Love him." Elena muttered.

"But you have feeling for him admit it Elena!" Damon shouted

"Maybe i do" Elena screamed full out crying.

Damon got dangerously close to Elena face

"Get. Out. Where. Done." Damon said Calmly

"Wait Damon i didn't me-" Elena started.

"I said get out." Damon screamed grabbing her by the arm and thorwing her out of his room. Elena quickly gathered herself together and rad out of the door.  
_

Elena went to her house (PS im playing it like Elena didn't burn her house down). When she got inside she ran to her room crying histaricly she layed on her bed and sobbed.

"Elena" Someone asked softly.

She whipped her head around to find Elijah standing in her room staring at her with consern.

"E-Elijah" Elena stuttered wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Hello Elena are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine what are you doing her" Elena asked.

"I heard you had your humanity back on and i wanted to see how you were doing" Elijah said.

"I'm fine" Elena said.

"You dont look fine whats wrong Elena" Elijah asked carefully.  
as he sat next to her own her bed.

Elena sighed. "I told Damon that we kissed...Or i let you kiss me well i was pretending to be Katherine and then he freaked out and started accusing me of having feeling for you and when i told him i did he kicked me out." Elena sobbed.

Elijah pulled her into a comforting hug well he let her cry.

"Elena.."Elijah started carefully as he thought of what to say.

"Do you have feelings for me" Elijah asked softly well still holding her in a comforting hug.

Elena's crying settled down. "I always pushed those feeling aside but when you kissed me all those feelings and emotions came flying back and i released i was in love with you" Elena said

"Thats when you turned your humanity back on?" Elijah asked.

Elena just nodded.

"I dont know when but along the way i did return those feelings for you Elena i do love you." Elijah said.

"Wye didn't you say anything?" Elena asked sitting up.

"You were with the Salvatore brothers, I needed to wait until the right time when you returned those feelings to tell you your beautiful your smart your compassionate I love you Elena." Elijah explained.

"But what about Katherine" Elena asked.

"She was only me coping with the reasoning that i would never have you to myself Elena...I want you Elena i love...You." Elijah said.

Elena then crashed her lips to Elijah's. Elijah intently kissed back. The kiss was passionate Elena felt like fireworks were going off in her head. As he kissed her she felt his growing arousal on her belly. she moaned into the kiss she also felt her panties get wet. She reached out and removed his suit jacket and tore open his dress shirt. as she did this Elijah was removing her shirt and bra leaving her naked from the waist up. Elijah kissed down her body taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Elena moaned loudly and bucked her hips she wanted more. He kissed down her belly then removed her jeans and pulled her panties down.

"stunning" she heard his mumble.

She pulled him back up to her face so she could continue kissing then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. Elijah then kissed down her belly once again and dipped his toughen into her wetness Elena moaned loudly at the sudden contact Elijah sucked her nub into his mouth she moaned even louder. Elijah loved the taste of her wet pussy. he lapped and it as she was moving against him bucking her hips wildly. When he bit down on her clit she came insistently moaning and bucking her hips. when she was down from her high she pulled him up to her face intently kissing her Elijah then thrust his dick into her wet pussy Elena moaned at the contact. She bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. Elijah was moaning at grunting as he used his vampire speed to thrust harder and faster his hand went down to rub her clit he rubbed the little bundle of nerves and she came again. A few thrusts later so did Elijah.

Elena rested her head on Elijah's chest.

"I love you Elena" Elijah whispered.

"I love you to Elijah" Elena said smiling

They both dozed of after words. They where both completely happy and ready to spend the rest of there life's together.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow. This is a one shot for now but i may make a sequel if i get some reviews :)**_

_**-Amber**_


End file.
